kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Agwen Rajof
Agwen Rajof(아그웬라조프) is a Quarter of Vritra heritage. Appearance Agwen appears as a young woman, with normal skin tone. She has medium length dark pink hair, that she partially ties in a ponytail, black eyebrows and light blue eyes. She is wearing brown long boots, with high heels, a dark grey medium length skirt, with a lighter grey inner layer, and a brown jacket, that has two extending tails on the back and has a dark-brown pattern on it. She is initially also seen wearing a brown brimmed hat, with two patches of feathers/fur on the left side, and carrying a staff, that looks like a pole, with a large clump of feathers/fur on top of it (slightly resembling a mop). Personality Agwen initially appears as a cheerful, and independent woman, who might have tendencies to boss around other people. She is shown to be caring, when her father is ill. She seems to be at a conflict with his father sometimes, which is fueled by her apparent fear of Suras, her father's thick Sura blood and somewhat inconsiderate ways, and events that have transpired in her past. Synopsis History She has been shown to desperately fend off her father in the past, an event which seems to be tied to the Great Change at year N0. She is once shown talking to her father with tears in her eyes, with the latter appearing quite indifferent. Present Agwen first appears in chapter 54, where she is seen happily breathing in fresh sea-air, at the shore near Mistyshore, and scolding Kasak Rajof, her father. When Kasak notices something from the nearby jungle, she quickly heads there to investigate, and discovers Yuta, who has finished his business, but has yet to gain his human eyes. She is taken aback by the situation, but manages to collect herself, and casts a Hoti Brahma on Yuta. Much to her surprise the spell yields no effect whatsoever, allowing Yuta to make his escape. When a demotivated Kasak finally makes it to the scene, she gets him to study the scene, and apprehend the criminal. She later appears, lying Kasak on the bed and seems to have received help from Yuta, in carrying her father and her stuff into the hotel room ,.Asha, Leez see her looking for Kasak's ear rings and Asha strikes up a conversations with her Later in the evening, she appears talking to Asha and pays the bill for the food that Leez and Yuta ate. Once Kasak has been fed lots of jerky and raw meat , she flies towards Atera on his surafied form. They have a conversation, which leads them to reminiscent event from their past. After a bit of silence, Kasak surprises and scares her by cutting the way shorter with his Gate of Crescent. She seems to lose her consciousness while passing through the gate, and wakes up in a daze, witnessing a Black Volcano and surafied Riagara, Pingara and Hura as the first things that she sees. She observes the fight from Kasak's back, but is snatched from her safe position by Maruna. Her father instantly gives chase, scaring her with his appearance, and much shocking her, when he fires Dark Vermillion Chaser at Maruna and her. The experience greatly traumatizes her, and instead of escaping, she crouches on the ground while slowly crying, once Maruna releases her into a forest. Eventually she recovers slightly, stand's up and tumbles, but soon loses her strength and collapses on the ground. She is discovered by Shess and Leny, the former heals her, but she remains unconscious. Trivia *Thanks to her triple Agni attribute, she was appointed as a priestess candidate for Atera's temple, but was forced to abandon her position once it was clear that the barrier was flawless. *Afterwards, she became a well-known professor at Eloth's University of magic.